Jack Spicer
250px|thumb|right|Jack Spicer trzymający [[Pałeczki Przemiany.]] 250px|right|thumb|Jack Spicer podczas poszukiwań [[Skarb Ślepego Szermierza|Skarbu Ślepego Szermierza.]] Jack Spicer, czytaj: dżek spajser - główny antagonista seriali Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów oraz Kroniki Xiaolin; "młody geniusz zła", konstruktor robotów, maszyn transportowych i urządzeń, którego życiowym celem jest zdobycie niepodzielnej władzy nad światem jako "książę ciemności"; przypadkowy sprawca uwolnienia heylińskiej wiedźmy Wuyi, a następnie jej długookresowy sojusznik. Życiorys Przeszłość W trakcie wydarzeń rozgrywających się w serialu jest w wieku nastoletnim i chodzi do szkoły: fakt ten nie został w żaden sposób ukazany w serialu, lecz w odcinku Uczeń Jack Spicer kazał kopii swego autorstwa - Robo-Jackowi - m.in. odrabiać za niego zadania. W odcinku Piasek Czasu sprowadził z przeszłości do teraźniejszości panią Cornhaven - swą nauczycielkę - którą razem z wodzem Hunów Attylą, pirackim przywódcą Czarnobrodym oraz amerykańskim bandytą i rewolwerowcem Billym Kidem wcielił do drużyny największych złoczyńców w historii. Na podstawie tej wystawionej przez niego ocenie nauczycielki oraz jej zachowania wobec Jacka można zauważyć, że był wychowywany przez nią w sposób surowy i autorytarny: po przeniesieniu do czasów, w których rozgrywa się akcja serialu, pani Cornhaven usiłowała uderzyć go linijką, kategorycznie nakazywała mu wyprostować się i "nie piszczeć" oraz posłała go do kąta, gdy ten usiłował zwrócić jej w nieznacznym stopniu uwagę. Uczęszczał na kurs łyżwiarstwa figurowego, na które zapisała go matka w okresie, kiedy pragnął uczestniczyć w zajęciach rzucania nożem, o czym wspomniał w pierwszej scenie Krzyk syreny. Seria pierwsza Zadebiutował w odcinku Podróż Tysiąca Mil, w którym uwolnił z magicznej szkatułki Wuyę, a następnie, nawiązał z nią współpracę, dowiadując się od niej o istnieniu na świecie mistycznych artefaktów Shen Gong Wu, których posiadanie umożliwiłoby jemu oraz Wuyi wcielenie w życie marzenia o podbiciu świata. Zawarli między sobą umowę, według której Wuya wyczuwała uaktywnienie się Shen Gong Wu, a do Jacka Spicera należało ich zbieranie. Pierwsze uaktywnione Shen Gong Wu zdobył w ciemnej uliczce w San Francisco, pokonując swych nowo poznanych przeciwników - Omiego, Raimundo Pedrosę, Kimiko Tohomiko i Claya Baileya. Pierwszy serialowy pojedynek mistrzów stoczył z Omim w lesie o Oko Mistrza Dashi, jednak dzięki podstępowi swego oponenta poniósł porażkę. Pierwszy wygrany przez Jacka Spicera pojedynek mistrzów toczył się o Małpią Buławę, w którym pokonał Kimiko w odcinku Zaplątana Pajęczyna. W odcinku Kameleobot wysłał tytułowego robota do świątyni Xiaolin, zastępując go porwaną przez siebie Kimiko. Wykorzystał zamieszanie spowodowane walką mnichów Xiaolinu z Kameleobotem, by ukraść ich wszystkie Shen Gong Wu z wyjątkiem Monety Modliszki. Po dokonaniu tego dowiedział się od Wuyi o demonicznym golemie Mala Mala Jongu zbudowanego z Shen Gong Wu. W odcinku Generalny Łomot za namową Wuyi zorganizował przy pomocy Katnappé, Kameleobota i otyłego ninjy Tubbimury, którego zatrudnił w odcinku Shen Yi Bu, wyprawę po cztery uaktywnione jednocześnie Shen Gong Wu, której dodatkowym celem było porwanie czworga mnichów Xiaolinu. Na pustyni Jack Spicer przegrał pojedynek mistrzów z Omim o Latarnię Sun-Chi. Po powrocie do swej pracowni zorganizował zasadzkę na Omiego, który pokonał Jacka, uwalniając swych przyjaciół dzięki połączeniu ich mocy Latarnią Sun Chi. W odcinku Mala Mala Jong wygrał w leśnym pojedynku mistrzów Serce Jonga, pokonując Omiego. Postępując według instrukcji Wuyi użył Shen Gong Wu, by ożywić Mala Mala Jonga. Wuya przejęła kontrolę nad demonem i zdradziła Jacka Spicera, wymawiając mu współpracę i opuszczając go. W odcinku We własnej osobie skonstruował wykrywacz Shen Gong Wu, który potrafił wyczuwać Shen Gong Wu oraz jego lokalizację bez pomocy Wuyi, dlatego odmówił jej odnowienia sojuszu i wyruszył samotnie po Odwracające Lustro. Przegrał jednak pojedynek mistrzów z Raimundo, który przeszedł na stronę Wuyi, zastępując Jacka w roli jej pomocnika. Gdy Raimundo przywrócił Wuyi ciało i moce, Jack Spicer nawiązał współpracę z Omim, Kimiko i Clayem w celu pokonania Wuyi, gdyż w cielesnej postaci stanowiła ona konkurencję dla niego w podboju świata. Udostępnił mnichom swój wehikuł czasu, by przenieść Omiego do przeszłości po szkatułkę Wielkiego Mistrza Dashiego, nie przewidział jednak, jak przenieść Omiego z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Razem z Kimiko, Clayem i smokiem Dojem został schwytany przez jej kamienne golemy. W pałacu Wuyi bezskutecznie usiłował odnowić swój sojusz z nią. Po ucieczce z więzienia Wuyi obiecał Omiemu otworzyć szkatułkę Dashiego i zamknąć w niej Wuyę, jednak wspólnie z Omim nie był w stanie tego zrobić i został ponownie złapany. Razem z mnichami Xiaolinu miał zostać zmiażdżony w ciałach kamiennyc golemów, lecz uratowała go interwencja Raimundo, który zamknął Wuyę w szkatułce. Po upadku panowania Wuyi Omi docenił jego wkład w walkę z nią, proponując mu przyłączenie się do Xiaolinu, lecz ten odmówił. Seria druga W odcinku '' Łuska Błyskawicy'' stworzył swą robotyczną kopię, z którą zdobył Łuskę Błyskawicy, a następnie większość Shen Gong Wu Xiaolinu. Ponownie odmówił współpracy z Wuyą, lecz po zdradzie Robo-Jacka, który wyeliminował go z pojedynku mistrzów o Srebrzystą Mantę, ponownie zawiązał z nią przymierze. W odcinku Kryształowe Okulary wysłał rosyjskiego wojownika Vlada do klasztoru Xiaolin na działalność dywersyjno-szpiegowską. W odcinku Miasto PandaBubby sprzedał swoje Shen Gong Wu (oprócz Małpiej Buławy) hongkońskiemu przywódcy mafijnemu PandaBubbie w zamian za części do Takbota. Aby je odzyskać, podjął nieudaną próbę ich kradzieży, a następnie przymusowo pomógł PandaBubbie w porwaniu mnichów Xiaolinu. W odcinku Piasek Czasu przeprowadził nieudaną ofensywę armii Cheerbotów na klasztor Xiaolin, a następnie zdobył chronoportacyjny Piasek Czasu. Stworzył przy jego pomocy drużynę złożoną z Huna Attyli, pirata Czarnobrodego, Billy'ego Kida i swej nauczycielki - Cornhaven. Sprowadził również z przyszłości siebie z przyszłości, aby w szybszy sposób skompletować Shen Gong Wu. W odcinku Słyszeć Trochę Zła, Widzieć Trochę Zła wykorzystał kłótnie wśród wojowników Xiaolinu, by wykraść ich Shen Gong Wu, stracił je jednak, gdy Omi pokonał go w pojedynku mistrzów o nazwie "Większa Beksa Przegrywa". W odcinku Ucieczka Koszmarów reżyserował film na temat jego walki z mnichami Xiaolinu. Wykorzystał Widmo Strachu, by przeniknąć do osłabienia mnichów przez przywołanie i zmaterializowanie ich największych lęków. W odcinku Mistrz Mnich Guan poznał osobiście Chase'a Younga na plaży podczas poszukiwań Monsunowych Sandałów. Jako jego zagorzały fan chciał podzielić się z nim Sandałami, lecz ten odmówił. Towarzyszył mu następnie w jego pałacu podczas próby uwolnienia Dojo przez czworga mnichów, skandował okrzyki wyszydzające Mistrza Mnicha Guana podczas jego normalnego pojedynku mistrzów z Chase'm Youngiem oraz pragnął złamania przez swego idola obietnicy o uwolnieniu smoka w wypadku własnej przegranej. W odcinku Zło Wewnątrz bezskutecznie zabiegał o względy Chase'a Younga, oferując mu skradzione Shen Gong Wu ze świątyni Xiaolin oraz usługi opętanego przez demona Sibini Claya, który znęcał się nad Jackiem. W odcinku Zamrożenie został zdradzony przez Wuyę, gdy jego wynalazek - Kumpelbot - pozbawił się Serca Jonga i przypadkowo stworzył śnieżną bestię Rakshę. Dwukrotnie musiał schronić się w klasztorze Xiaolin. W odcinku Krzyk syreny pomógł łowcy Klofangowi w zlokalizowani syreny Dyris, lecz postanowił ją wesprzeć, gdy dowiedział się, że stoi ona po stronie zła. W odcinku Czarne Żmije pokonał tytułową grupę teksańskich bandytek, przejmując przywództwo od Jessie Bailey (siostry Claya), by zaoferować jej odzyskanie szefostwa w zamian za kradzież Shen Gong Wu przyjaciołom jej brata. Został jednak przez nią zdradzony i okradziony. W odcinku Cesarski Skorpion kontratakuje przejął za pomocą Cesarskiego Skorpiona kontolę nad przywróconym przez rzadką koniunkcję planet Mala Mala Jongiem oraz jego kopiami, z którą tworzył Straszliwą Czwórkę. W odcinku Powrót PandaBubby sprzedał tytułowemu antagoniście Kośc Zig-Zom w zamian za zaawansowane technicznie roboty, które okazały się atrapą wykonanych przez Jacka Kojbotów. W odcinku Ostatnie Kuszenie Raimunda spowodował erupcję wulkanu zagrażającą brazylijskiemu miasteczku Tubarão, przyczyniając się do przemiany Raimundo w potwora opętanego przez Shen Gong Wu. W odcinku Rok Zielonej Małpy wykradł na polecenie Chase'a Younga Język Saipinga, którym ten zgromadził armię zielonych małp, przekazując ją pod dowództwo Jacka Spicera. Nie wyjawił mu niebezpieczeństwa związanego z używaniem Małpiej Buławy podczas Roku Zielonej Małpy, przez co Jack tracił swoje człowieczeństwo przyjmując stopniowo zachowanie małpy. Zgodnie z planem Chase'a Jack Spicer zaatakował na czele swej armii klasztor Xiaolin i uniemożliwił zdobycie Orłoskopu mnichom Xiaolinu. Po tym zdarzeniu Wuya opuściła Jacka, stając się towarzyszką Chase'a Younga. W odcinku Demoniczne Nasionko za namową Vlada wykradł ze świątyni Xiaolinu Nasionko Heylinu, które po początkowej lojalności względem niego wypowiedziało mu posłuszeństwo i zamieniło go w kaktus. W odcinku Nowy Porządek uwięził Chase'a Younga w Sferze Yun, zawłaszczając jego pałac i armię wojowników zamienionych w dzikie koty do czasu uwolnienia go przez Omiego. W odcinku Uczeń rywalizował z Katnappe o miejsce u boku Chase'a Younga, jednak po błędnym zrekonstruowaniu Robo-Jacka popadł w konflikt ze swoją robotyczną kopią, przez co przegrał wyścig o Otumaniacz z kocią złodziejką oraz został przez swój klon wyrzucony z domu. Skorzystał wówczas z łaski Omiego i został uczniem Xiaolinu, wykonując przez cały dzień różne prace fizyczne w ramach treningu. W nocy udaremnił próbę kradzieży Shen Gong Wu dokonaną przez Katnappe, zdradził jednak Xiaolin i uciekł z Shen Gong Wu, łamiąc zaufanie Omiego i zyskując podziw Chase'a Younga, który mianował go swoim uczniem. Podczas kontrnapadu Katnappe i Omiego utracił Shen Gong Wu i status ucznia w pojedynku mistrzów o nazwie "Prawda lub Kłamstwo". W odcinku Coś o Jermainie poinformował mnichów o szkoleniu Jermaine'a u Chase'a Younga w zamian za pomoc w spłacaniu usług Tubbimury. W odcinku Niebezpieczne Umysły zagroził istnieniu świata, gdy jego Dżdżoboty przypadkowo uwolniły hordę podziemnych pająków. Pod naciskiem Chase'a Younga i Wuyi wygrał z Omim pojedynek mistrzów o Myszkę Hudoku, która potrafiła naprawić popełniony błąd. Stracił ją, gdy zmarnował czas na jej użycie. W odcinku Osąd Omiego zorganizował Koszmarny Zespół złożony z Katnappe, Vlada, Tubbimury i Cyklopa Heylinu (współpracował z nim w odcinkach Wielki Omi i Nowy Porządek, który nazwał "nową armią". Jako jego przywódca zaplanował przyszły podział świata na Federację Zła, w której każdy z członków miał mieć swój własny udział. Na czele swej grupy zdobył fałszywe Jojo Jin, a następnie poprowadził zwycięską ofensywę na klasztor Xiaolin, po której torturował przy użyciu Łaskotbota schwytanych Raimundo, Omiego i Claya w celu wydania im miejsca ukrycia Shen Gong Wu. Poniósł klęskę, kiedy Omi wezwał Chase'a Younga na pomoc w walce o odbicie świątyni. W odciniku Ratowanie Omiego został zdradzony przez Koszmarny Zespół, który wydał go w ręce Chase'a Younga. Jack Spicer znalazł u niego schronienie, za które musiał zapłacić wykonując upokarzające prace. W trakcie wyprawy Raimundo, Kimko i Claya o odzyskanie duszy Omiego Jack Spicer obronił Chase'a przed Kolcem Starych Piorunów, przypadkowo doprowadzając do odkrycia kryjówki Joja Jang. Ścigał bohaterów do Świata Ying-Yang, skąd powrócił jako jedyny ze zmienioną osobowością: stał się dobry, gdyż jako posiadacz Odwracającego Lustra zniwelował połączone działanie Joja Jing i Joja Jang. W trakcie walki Raimundo i Claya z heylińskim Omim pomógł Kimiko w przywróceniu dobrej osobowości Omiego, za co mnisi zabrali go razem ze sobą, opuszczając pałac Chase'a Younga. Seria trzecia W odcinku Znalezienie Omiego uwięził Stwora Chi w Sferze Yun po jego ucieczce ze Świata Yin Yang. W swym dobrym wcieleniu zagrzewał bohaterów do walki o zwycięstwo dobra nad Heylinem. Towarzyszył im wyprawie po zwrócenie wolności Omiego. Wraz z Dojem ocalał, kiedy Raimundo, Kimiko i Clay utracili swe Chi po ataku Stwora, któremu wolność zwrócił Chase Young. Wspólnie z Dojem Jack Spicer przygotował zasadzkę na stwora Chi, a następnie samotnie wszedł do Świata Yin-Yang. Po odzyskaniu Chi bohaterów powrócił do złej postaci z powodu użycia tylko jednego Joja (Jojo Jing zostało zabrane przez Chase'a Younga). Dojo był zmuszony uwięzić Jacka Spicera w Sferze Yun, odbierając mu Chi. W odcinku Rajski Ptak usiłował zabrać protagonistom tytułową istotę, lecz wszedł w posiadanie papugi, która w odcinku Podwójne Życie Hannibala Fasolki okazała się Ptakiem Ying-Ying należącym do Hannibala Roya Fasolki. W odcinku Miasto Omiego zawarł przymusową współpracę z Wuyą i Hannibalem Royem Fasolką, wraz z którymi stworzył gromadę Jackbotów przemienioną za pomocą Przeobrażacza w krewnych Omiego. W odcinku Skarb Ślepego Szermierza wraz z Wuyą wyruszył w pościg na Dzikim Zachodzie za Skarbem Ślepego Szermierza zakończony ich wspólną porażką w pojedynku mistrzów ze strażnikiem Skarbu (był to ostatni pojedynek mistrzów Jacka Spicera w serialu). W odcinku Olej w Rodzinie Wuya bez jego woli pomogła mu pokonać mnichów w walce o Rio Reverso, by następnie ukraść mu ten Shen Gong Wu. W odcinku Chucky Choo stał się nabywcą fałszywych Shen Gong Wu sprzedawanych przez spokrewnionego z Dojem smoka Chucky'ego Choo. W odcinku Wu zyskało Moc? na zlecenie Hannibala Roya Fasolki ukradł większość Shen Gong Wu Xiaolinu, z których jeden - Kość Zing Zom - Hannibal wykorzystał, by zmienić Jacka Spicera w zombie, a następnie sklonował go. W odcinku Zemsta Hannibala mnisi umożliwili mu zwycięstwo nad Wuyą, Chase'm Youngiem i Hannibalem Fasolką, w celu zachowania równowagi sił w Heylinie. Potajemnie wspierali Jacka w walce za pomocą Shen Gong Wu, a po utracie przez niego przytomności zastąpili go niepostrzeżenie Kimiko, która przybrała jego postać dzięki magii Skarbu Ślepego Szermierza. Na początku części pierwszej odcinka Czas po czasie Jack Spicer został dotkliwie pobity przez mnichów Xiaolinu, którzy usiłowali w swą brutalnością zapewnić sobie szanse na objęcie przywództwa w grupie czworga przyszłych smoków. Kiedy Omi wraz z Dojem wszedł w stan hibernacji w celu dokonania podróży w czasie, Jack wykorzystał ten moment i podbił świątynię. Pozbawieni wsparcia Omiego i Doja mnisi ponieśli porażkę; po przejęciu klasztoru i zdobyciu Shen Gong Wu Jack Spicer uwięził Raimundo, Kimiko i Claya, a także Hannibala Roya Fasolkę, Wuyę i Chase'a Younga, którego skazał na męki w postaci chińskiej tortury wodnej i nieustannego malowania brzucha żółta farbą. Po pokonaniu swoich wrogów ogłosił się księciem ciemności i spełnił swoje dawne zamiary, stając się absolutnym władcą świata rządzącym przy pomocy swoich robotów. Omi zapobiegł jednak tym wydarzeniom, odbierając Jackowi Spicerowi Piasek Czasu. W części drugiej odcinka Jack Spicer ponownie stał po stronie dobra wskutek użycia tylko jednego Joja. W nowej alternatywnej przyszłości pomagał mnichom Xiaolinu w pracy na roli. Wraz z nimi został uwięziony przez siły Heylinu pod wodzą Wuyi i Hannibala Fasolki w podziemiach przejętej przez nich świątyni. Po wydostaniu się Jack dobrowolnie odciągnął uwagę dzikich kotów od bohaterów. Po ostatnim serialowym pojedynku mistrzów wiwatował w gronie mnichów po zwycięstwie Xiaolinu. W zakończeniu odcinka i całego serialu Jack Spicer znalazł się w szeregu heylińskich złoczyńców jako ostatni z prawej, którzy przypuścili atak na świątynię Xiaolin po wyborze Raimundo na Wojownika Shoku i przywódcę przyszłych smoków Xiaolinu. Rodzina Mieszkał w wielkiej rezydencji razem z rodzicami, którzy nie pojawiają się osobiście oraz nie są znani z imienia. Ojciec Jacka został wspomniany w odcinku Podróż Tysiąca Mil, w którym jeden z Jackbotów zameldował chłopcu, że jego ojciec przesłał mu prezent z Hongkongu. Jack Spicer był głęboko przywiązany do swej matki. W odcinku Uczeń Jack poinformował czworo mnichów Xiaolinu, że jego matka piekła ciasteczka Robo-Jackowi, który go zastąpił, zaś w odcinku Rok Zielonej Małpy Jack myślał, że byłaby ona dumna, gdyby zobaczyłaby go jako przywódcę armii zielonych małp, co osiągnął dzięki Chase'owi Youngowi. W odcinku Zaplątana Pajęczyna rodzice zorganizowali w domu przyjęcie, na które została zaproszona przyjaciółka rodziny - Ashley. Dzięki tej imprezie Ashley poznała Jacka, gdyż przypadkowo odkryła jego pracownię podczas spaceru, na jaki wybrała się na skutek braku zainteresowania przyjęciem. W odcinku Coś o Jermaine Jack Spicer wspomniał o swej babci, która miała podarować mu na urodziny śmigłowy plecak o nazwie helibot w okresie, w którym chłopiec stał się zły. Był do niego tak przywiązany, że nie chciał go oddać Tubbimurze jako zapłatę za jego usługi. W odcinku Słyszeć trochę zła, widzieć trochę zła wystąpiła jego kuzynka Megan, którą Jack niechętnie musiał się zaopiekować podczas odwiedzin krewnych w jego domu. Megan była dzieckiem w wieku przedszkolnym, które przeszkadzało Jackowi w jego planach. Ich wzajemne stosunki były nacechowane wrogością: na skutek złego traktowania Megan używała Jackbotów do zabawy w urządzanie herbacianych przyjęć i skakania przez skakankę oraz użyła przeciwko niemu Shen Gong Wu Łapki Ju-Ju, a także zasłoniła mu oczy, gdy leciał na wyspę Javę po Shen Gong Wu Muszlę Telepatii. Ostatecznie uwięził ją przy aprobacie Wuyi w Kuli Ochronnej, lecz Megan mimo to zdołała z własnej inicjatywy stanąć po stronie mnichów z Xiaolinu w walce z Jackiem Spicerem. Zaprzyjaźniła się również z ich smokiem Dojem, a następnie wykorzystała niewielki wzrost Jacka wywołany Shen Gong Wu Pałeczkami Przemiany, by go wystraszyć. Cechy Jack Spicer jest niespełnionym i bardzo gadatliwym geniuszem. Ma albinoską urodę i czerwone włosy, ubiera się w gotyckim stylu oraz zawsze ma charakterystyczny dla siebie makijaż. Zawsze chciał być w czymś najlepszy. Kiedy natknął się w internecie na informacje o Chase Youngu, postanowił być tak zły jak on. W znacznym stopniu fałszywy, przebiegły (np. oszukiwał na teście wiedzy) i uzdolniony, potrafi zbudować niemal każdą maszynę. Miał szansę się zmienić i pozostać dobrym w odcinku "Uczeń", kiedy stworzony przez niego Robot Jack pozmieniał zamki w jego domu, a Chase Young wybrał na swoją uczennicę Katnappé. Być może, gdyby Omi, Dojo i reszta traktowali go na równych prawach, zamiast zmuszać do ciężkiej, niewolniczej pracy, Jack Spicer na stałe przeszedłby na stronę Shaolin i po zwycięstwie nad kocią złodziejką nie ukradł Shen Gon Wu dla Chase Younga. Chociaż jest też duże prawdopodobieństwo, że pokusa byłaby zbyt silna – wpływ Chase’a na życie Jacka był wszak olbrzymi, a sam młody "geniusz zła" do tego stopnia wielbił tę postać, iż dziękował mu nawet wtedy, gdy ten coś mu niszczył albo przykładowo włamywał się do komputera. Lekceważenie go jako przeciwnika może jednak bardzo źle się skończyć, o czym przekonuje się Omi i Dojo we wspomnianym odcinku "Czas po Czasie", w którym to Jack spełnia swoje dawne zamiary, zdobywa władzę nad światem oraz więzi swoich wszystkich wrogów. W odcinku Podwójne Życie Hannibala Fasolki tytułowy antagonista ukazał Jackowi Spicerowi obrazy z jego własnymi lękami, które przedstawiały strach przed zaśnięciem przy zgaszonym świetle (w odcinku Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków spanikował, gdy Wuya dla złośliwego żartu zgasiła mu latarkę), strach przed klaunami oraz strach przed zbyt długim opuszczeniem przez matkę domu. W odcinku Wejście smoka po połknięciu przez Doja stwierdził, że ma klaustrofobię. W ostatniej scenie odcinka Ucieczka Koszmarów mnisi z Xiaolin użyli Shen Gong Wu Widmo Strachu, by wejść do snu Jacka Spicera i przywołać jego największy lęk, jakim była obawa przed spuszczeniem samego siebie w toalecie. Maszyny Jacka Spicera Jack budował bardzo wiele robotów, pojazdów i innych maszyn. Większość z tych maszyn miała za zadanie walczyć z mnichami z klasztoru Xiaolin. Inne służyły mu jako różnego rodzaju pojazdy a jeszcze inne miały uprzyjemniać mu życie. Roboty * Jack-boty – Podstawowy model Jack-botów stworzonych przez Jacka Spicera. Wyposażone w ostrza, działa, wyłączniki, system autodestrukcji, kolczaste młoty i mini barki. * Świdro-boty – unowocześniana wersja Jack-botów, która zamiast rąk i silników posiada wiertła. * Pso-boty – Jack-boty z głowami psów wyposażone w czujniki zapachów. Ich jedynym zadaniem było wytropienie Katnappé. * Kameleobot – robot stworzony przez Jacka, posiadający zdolność przybierania wyglądu osób, które ma zaprogramowane w pamięci. Zmienił się w m.in. Jacka, Wuyę, sprzedawcę hot-dogów, mnicha Shaolin oraz Kimiko. * Kameleobot 2.0 – odbudowana wersja Kameleobota zdolna zmieniać się jeszcze w lwa, piękną kobietę, rekina oraz inne morskie zwierzęta * Jet-boty – unowocześniona wersja Jack-botów wyposażona dodatkowo w skrzydła. * Pająko-boty – kolejna z wersji Jack-botów. Miały cztery pary nóg, w tym jedną zakończoną szczypcami. * Robot Jack – (szerzej opisany w Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów)) * Tak-bot – robot stworzony przez Jacka z części od Pandababy. Został stworzony jako kelner, a zniszczony przez kulę ognia z gwiazdy Hanabi , w odc. w którym Jack zdobył rio reverso leżał rozłożony na stole. * Cheer-boty – roboty wyglądające jak Cheerleaderki z dużą literą J na koszulkach. Były niezwykle silne i zręczne, a ich pompony mogły zamienić się w ogniste kule. Każda z nich miała swoje imię (np. Michelle, Christy i Dana, a ostatnia była jego faworytką). Ciągle krzyczały "niech wygra zło". * Straż-boty – specjalne roboty z rękami i nogami, które miały za zadanie pilnować bazy Jacka. * Kamero-boty – przeprogramowane Jack-Boty, wyposażone w kamery i systemy oświetlenia. * Wuya-boty – roboty na podobieństwo Wuyi. Uzbrojone były w macki plujące smarem. * Kumpel-bot – (szerzej opisany w Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów) * Robo-Wuya – (szerzej opisana w Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów) * Dżdżo-boty - ogromne robo-dżdżownice posiadające na czubku wielkie świdry o rozszerzanych zębach * Łaskotko-bot – robot łaskoczący piórkami, narzędzie tortur. * Rakieto-boty – roboty z rakietami. * Rybo-boty –Zdolne bardzo szybko pływać pod wodą ale też łatwo je pokonać. * Robo-stylistka - Poprawiała Jackowi makijaż w odc. "Widmo strachu", na rozkaz Spicera wymalowała także Claya. * Ptako-boty – roboty przypominające już nieżyjącego ptaka Dodo; potrafią wystrzeliwać niemiłe "niespodzianki" * Rybo-boty (Roboty delfiny) - Jack nazwał tak roboty-delfiny ale twierdził, że one są rybami Pojazdy * Helibot – z pozoru zwykły plecak, który jednak posiada dwa małe śmigła, zdolne unieść Jacka. Stanowi on podstawowe wyposażenie młodego geniusza zła. Plecak ten służy także do przechowywania różnych przedmiotów – przede wszystkim Shen Gong Wu. Jak większość machin Jacka, plecakopter działa równie dobrze na lądzie, jak i pod wodą. Jack dostał go od babci na początku swojej "kariery" geniusza zła. * Helibot 2 – służy on tylko do latania. Od pierwotnej wersji różni się tym, że służy do przemieszczania kogoś innego niż Jack. Zostaje użyty podczas porwania Kimiko w odcinku "Kameleobot". Przedmiot ten posiada macki, które oplatają się wokół ciała przeciwnika, obezwładniając go. Działa na pilota. * Lokomobot – wielki robot, który, jak wskazuje nazwa, jest wielką lokomotywą w stylu Jacka Spicera. Bohater używa go, aby razem z Wuyą nadążyć za uciekającym Ogonem Węża w podziemiach Nowego Jorku. Jak się potem okazuje, Lokomobot jest także doskonałym wojownikiem i potrafi grać w koszykówkę. * Jet 1000 – standardowy pojazd Jacka, później zastąpiony wersją 2000, a wreszcie: 3000. Wraz z kolejnymi wersjami zyskuje coraz to lepsze funkcje i wygląda bardziej profesjonalnie. * Skuterobot – Robot zmieniający się w skuter z odcinka Kryształowe Okulary. Przypomina nieco Lokomobota z poprzedniej serii. * Jetmorfer – zmieniający kształty pojazd. Ma formy: chodzącą, latającą i ośmiornicopodobną pływającą. Jest uzbrojony w rakiety i łapkę rzucającą napalmem. * Świder – maszyna poruszająca się pod ziemią. * nowsze wersje lokomobota - różne inne wersje lokomobota wyposażone w dodatkowe gadżety. Inne maszyny * Wehikuł Czasu – maszyna służąca do podróży w czasie, jeden z bardziej udanych wynalazków Jacka, potrzebująca jednak tak olbrzymiej mocy, że może przenieść co najwyżej o 2 sekundy w przeszłość. Oko Mistrza Dashi może jednak dostarczy jej tyle mocy, aby przeniosła dowolną osobę nawet o kilka tysięcy lat wstecz. Niestety, podróż nią działa tylko w jedną stronę. * Detektor Shen Gong Wu – maszyna którą Jack zbudował, kiedy Wuya pierwszy raz go porzuciła. To urządzenie wyczuwa świeżo uaktywnione Shen Gong Wu oraz wskazuje jego położenie. * Miotacz Mazi – miotacz wyrzucający z siebie gęstą plazmę, która uniemożliwia przeciwnikowi poruszanie się. * Elektryczna Klatka – specjalnie skonstruowane więzienie, w którym Jack zamknął porwaną Kimiko w odcinku "Kameleobot". * Tukan – mechaniczny tukan składający cukierki na gardło dla Jacka. * Kula Ochronna – prawie niezniszczalna osłona kulista, użyta w odc. ,,Widzieć trochę zła, słyszeć trochę zła". Może być użyta do osłony lub jako więzienie. Jack zamknął w niej, kuzynkę Megan. Zmiany w posiadaniu Shen Gong Wu przez Jacka Seria 1 Odcinek 1 * Zdobył: Monetę Modliszki * Stracił: Monetę Modliszki * Stan końcowy: pozbawiony Shen Gong Wu Odcinek 2 * Zdobył: Trzecią Rękę * Stracił: Trzecią Rękę * Stan końcowy: pozbawiony Shen Gong Wu Odcinek 3 * Zdobył: JetBootsu, Małpią Buławę i Pięść Tebigonga * Stracił: Małpią Buławę * Stan końcowy: Pięść Tebigonga i JetBootsu Odcinek 4 * Zdobył: Pałeczki Przemiany i Złote Pazury Tygrysa * Stracił: Złote Pazury Tygrysa * Stan końcowy: Pięść Tebigonga, JetBootsu i Pałeczki Przemiany Odcinek 5 * Zdobył: Ostrze Zawieruchy * Stracił: Ostrze Zawieruchy i Pięść Tebigonga * Stan końcowy: JetBootsu i Pałeczki Przemiany Odcinek 6 * Zdobył: Hełm Jonga, Trzecią Rękę, Trzytonową Tunikę, Oko Mistrza Dashi, Pięść Tebigonga, Małpią Buławę, Pajęczy Grzebień, Ostrze Zawieruchy i Opończę Cieni * Stracił: nic * Stan końcowy: Wszystkie objawione do tej pory Shen Gong Wu oprócz Monety Modliszki Odcinek 7 * Zdobył: Oko Sokoła i Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków * Stracił: nic * Stan końcowy: Wszystkie objawione do tej pory Shen Gong Wu oprócz Monety Modliszki Odcinek 8 * Zdobył: nic * Stracił: Oko Sokoła * Stan końcowy: Wszystkie objawione do tej pory Shen Gong Wu oprócz Monety Modliszki i Oka Sokoła Odcinek 9 * Zdobył: nic * Stracił: JetBootsu i Opończę Cieni * Stan końcowy: Trzytonowa Tunika, Oko Mistrza Dashi, Trzecia Ręka, Pięść Tebigonga, Małpia Buława, Pajęczy Grzebień, Pałeczki Przemiany, Ostrze Zawieruchy, Hełm Jonga i Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków Odcinek 10 * Zdobył: Kulę Tornami * Stracił: Ostrze Zawieruchy * Stan końcowy: Trzytonowa Tunika, Oko Mistrza Dashi, Trzecia Ręka, Pięść Tebigonga, Małpia Buława, Pajęczy Grzebień, Pałeczki Przemiany, Hełm Jonga, Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków i Kula Tornami Odcinek 11 * Zdobył: Giętki Lotos, Monetę Modliszki, Latawiec Longi, Oko Sokoła, Język Saipinga, Ogon Węża * Stracił: Małpią Buławę, Kulę Tornami, Ogon Węża, Latawiec Longi, Język Saipinga * Stan końcowy: Moneta Modliszki, Trzytonowa Tunika, Oko Mistrza Dashi, Trzecia Ręka, Pięść Tebigonga, Pajęczy Grzebień, Pałeczi Przemiany, Hełm Jonga, Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków, Oko Sokoła i Giętki Lotos Odcinek 12 * Zdobył: Serce Jonga, JetBootsu i Opończę Cieni * Stracił: Trzytonową Tunikę, Oko Mistrza Dashi, Trzecią Rękę, Pięść Tebigonga, JetBootsu, Opończę Cieni, Hełm Jonga i Serce Jonga * Stan końcowy: Moneta Modliszki, Pajęczy Grzebień, Pałeczki Przemiany, Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków, Oko Sokoła i Giętki Lotos Odcinek 13 * Zdobył: nic * Stracił: Giętki Lotos * Stan końcowy: Moneta Modliszki, Pajęczy Grzebień, Pałeczki Przemiany, Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków i Oko Sokoła Stan pod koniec serii: 5/25 Shen Gong Wu Seria 2 Odcinek 1 (14) * Zdobył: nic * Stracił: nic * Stan końcowy: Moneta Modliszki, Pajęczy Grzebień, Pałeczki Przemiany, Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków i Oko Sokoła Odcinek 2 (15) * Zdobył: nic * Stracił: nic * Stan końcowy: Moneta Modliszki, Pajęczy Grzebień, Pałeczki Przemiany, Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków i Oko Sokoła Odcinek 3 (16) * Zdobył: Łuskę Błyskawicy, Oko Mistrza Dashi, Pięść Tebigonga, JetBootsu, Małpią Buławę, Złote Pazury Tygrysa, Opończę Cieni, Hełm Jonga, Ogon Węża, Gwiazdę Hanabi * Stracił: Pięść Tebigonga, Pajęczy Grzebień, Ogon Węża, Opończę Cieni, Łuskę Błyskawicy * Stan końcowy: Moneta Modliszki, Oko Mistrza Dashi, JetBootsu, Małpia Buława, Złote Pazury Tygrysa, Pałeczki Przemiany, Hełm Jonga, Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków, Oko Sokoła i Gwiazdę Hanabi Odcinek 4 (17) * Zdobył: Trzytonową Tunikę, Pięść Tebigonga, Ogon Węża * Stracił: Trzytonową Tunikę i Odwracające Lustro, Oko Mistrza Dashi * Stan końcowy: Moneta Modliszki, Pięść Tebigonga, JetBootsu, Małpia Buława, Złote Pazury Tygrysa, Pałeczki Przemiany, Hełm Jonga, Pierścień Dziewięciu Smoków, Oko Sokoła, Ogon Weża i Gwiazdę Hanabi Odcinek 5 (18) * Zdobył: Pajęczy Grzebień, JetBootsu, Hełm Jonga, Ogon Węża * Stracił: wszystko * Stan końcowy: JetBootsu, Hełm Jonga, Ogon Węża Odcinek 6 (19) * Zdobył: Skrzydła Tinabi, Rękawicę Jisaku, Odwracające Lustro * Stracił: Skrzydła Tinabi, JetBootsu i Odwracające Lustro * Stan końcowy: Hełm Jonga, Ogon Węża i Rękawica Jisaku Odcinek 7 (20) * Zdobył: Oko Mistrza Dashi, Małpią Buławę, Pałeczki Przemiany, Język Saipinga, Kopiącego Pancernika i Łapkę Ju-Ju * Stracił: Pałeczki Przemiany * Stan końcowy: Oko Mistrza Dashi, Małpia Buława, Język Saipinga, Hełm Jonga, Ogon Węża, Rękawica Jisaku, Kopiący Pancernik i Łapka Ju-Ju Linki zewnętrzne * [http://xiaolinpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Spicer Jack Spicer] - Xiaolinpedia Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Heylin Kategoria:Uczestnicy Pojedynków Mistrzów Kategoria:Uczniowie Chase'a Younga Kategoria:Uczniowie Xiaolinu Kategoria:Spicerowie